Not as it seems
by Blackness
Summary: It's been 5 years. Kurt and Blaine finished after Blaine's cheating with Eli. Kurt witnesses Sebastian together with Blaine and their daughter. How could Blaine betray him like this? How could Blaine be with the person who almost stole his sight and tried to break them up? Has Sebastian changed since high school? He is for one big surprise. Starts SeBlaine and may end up ? .
1. An observation

Summary

Kurt was walking out of De Ja Vue, his local cafe with a coffee. He did a quick search around the area before leaving, and his eyes settled on a startlingly familiar person, though something seemed different. It was then the guy turned around and he saw a lovely little girl, clinging to him. He then focused on the guys face and saw green eyes and dark blonde hair.

* * *

OK Guys, I want to try something different. With regards to my other 2 Glee stories I will continue to work on them, and publish when I can but this idea has been swimming around in my head, and I have played with it quite a few times before settling on the final idea. I will be writing another 2 chapters to get started within the week, and if people take to it, I will publish more frequently but should people not be interested and not leave reviews, then I will update less frequently. I thrive on Reviews and now promise to review every story I read. Please give it a shot. It will start out SeBlaine but I do promise that Klaine will be coming later.

Disclaiimer: As usual I only own the idea and Kira. If I did own Glee there would be much more Klaine! Xx

Thanks Guys,

* * *

Kurt was walking out of De Ja Vue, his local cafe with a coffee. He did a quick search around the area before leaving, and his eyes settled on a startlingly familiar person, though something seemed different. It was then the guy turned around and he saw a lovely little girl, clinging to him. He then focused on the guys face and saw green eyes and dark blonde hair.

'Sebastian?' Kurt thought 'with a daughter?'

He was more curious now, he never imagined someone like Sebastian would ever want kids. He waited for a second and saw Sebastian pointing to someone walking down the street. The little girl looked eagerly and started waving. A man appeared and lifted the girl from Sebastian's arms. A man he was very familiar with even after 5 years apart. The posture and stature with dark unruly hair gave the game away. Kurt gasped as he saw Blaine pick the child up from Sebastian's arms and hug her, before tilting his head upwards and gently kissing him. Kurt watched the romantic scene play before him and felt his heart break, though he couldn't work out why. He was the one to let Blaine go, and decide he could never trust him to have a relationship and without trust what kind of a relationship could the have? But that still didn't stop the heartbreak. Kurt quickly tried to turn around before anyone saw him, till he heard his name, and the voice he hadn't heard in years calling across the Cafe

"Kurt?..."

Clearly he hadn't been quick enough.

Tell me what you think and should this continue?


	2. A surprise

Chapter 2

Kurt put on a polite smile and turned around to face Blaine. He took a quick breath. Blaine was still as good looking as ever, but now he practically glowed with the little girl in his arms.

"Wow Kurt. How are you?" Blaine asked walking slowly over followed by Sebastian

"I'm fine. I'm just on my way to work as a matter of fact"

"Oh what are you doing?"

"I am a costume designer at a Broadway Theatre"

"Wow. Mixing both your passions? That's a remarkable talent"

"It is, so who is this lovely lady in your arms?"

"This is my daughter Kira." Blaine said with a smile as the girl hid her face in Blaine's neck overcome with shyness before holding her arms out to Sebastian

"Papa?!" She said and Sebastian easily lifted her from Blaine and held onto her. He then held out his hand for Kurt's.

"Kurt. It's been a long time." He said with a smile and gently shook Kurt's hand. Kurt was surprised their was no strength behind the handshake, it was quite relaxed without the forced strength he had during high school.

"Sebastian? Didn't know you lived in New York?"

"Yeah when Blaine said he wanted to move, it was either lose him or follow him" Said Sebastian smirking at Blaine, though with a tenderness behind it that only Blaine was able to see.

"We actually live in New Jersey. We are just here for the week on business for Sebastian" Blaine said.

To anyone else it sounded normal , but to Kurt their was something false about it. Blaine had always been a great singer and performer, but he was for the most part a terrible actor. His eyes always gave him away. They stood awkwardly for a moment, before Sebastian cleared his throat

"Blaine, we need to go, I have that meeting to get to" Sebastian said, gently taking Blaine's hand and Kurt noticed a moment of fear in Blaine's eyes, though it was gone within seconds

"Of course. Kurt it was great to meet you again. Can I perhaps call you? Do you have a new number?" Blaine asked hopefully

"Um...I still have the same Email address" Kurt offered

Blaine took the hint and nodded, getting the message.

He smiled at Kurt and barely hugged him before trailing after Sebastian who had taken the lead. Kurt watched in fascination and confusion at the scene. Blaine was hiding something, that much for sure and whatever it was, it scared him. Kurt allowed his mind to wonder about the possible meaning for another few minutes before drinking his now luke warm coffee, and heading off to the theatre.

Author's Note: Hey Guys, hope you are enjoying it so far. I have the whole story planned out in my head. It's going to be my best yet I think. If you are very lucky I may have another chapter up by Wednesday evening. Keep reviewing fabulous people! Xx


	3. Thoughts a many

Chapter 3: Thoughts a many

Kurt was more than a little puzzled with the turn of events as he worked through the day, replaying everything in his mind to see if he could find the answers

he was desperately looking for. Kira had called Sebastian Papa but Blaine had also said she was his daughter. Thinking back to Kira he saw she had dark hair

like Blaine though straight rather than curly, but her eyes were Sebastian's looking back at him. They lacked the warmth of Blaine's but their was an innocence

about them. Kurt wondered if Sebastian had ever looked that innocent. He thought back to the gestures as well. Sebastian's hand shake had been gentle with

barely any pressure, and when he said he had moved to be with Blaine, he'd been smirking but he had a look Kurt had never seen before nor could he place.

He had noticed the light dark circles under Blaine's eyes and they didn't seem to shine as bright as they did once. He remembered the hand Sebastian placed

on Blaine when he guided them out. It looked a bit possessive and when they they talked about Sebastian's appointment, while Sebastian had given nothing

away, Blaine had looked scared for a moment. Then when he asked Kurt for his number, and Kurt had left him with the Email address he looked disappointed.

These thoughts whirled around in Kurt's mind and the explanations that he came up with got more wild. In the end he decided to just get on with his job, and

try to focus on not stabbing the girl, who was wearing a costume and he was sticking pins into before altering length. One thought that kept nagging at the

back of his mind, quietly, a thought he didn't want to comprehend, finding it easier to think about everyone else, a thought he explored for only a second

before sweeping it under the rug. Blaine and Sebastian looked like they were in love for a moment.

**Meanwhile across town**

"Kira, why don't you go and play outside while I talk to Papa" Blaine said noticing his proud husband's look. The look that sent shivers down Blaine's back. A

look he hated beyond all else on Sebastian and just looked out of place on his face. He watched her leave and watched Sebastian turn to him. He braced

himself, knowing the Damn was about to burst and braced for the impact. He'd need more concealer if he was ever going to face Kurt again without telling him

the truth.

"You need to do a better job at hiding it Blaine. Kurt almost found out, He can't know Blaine. He can't know. I won't let him take you away from me!" Sebastian

said forcefully.

* * *

Hey guys, Sorry to leave it there, but well I need to sleep. Hope you are having fun with this. I will be updating within the next 7 days. Thank you to everyone for your reviews so far. Remember reviews make me happy! Xx


	4. What is happening?

**Oh my god. I have just written another chapter. Yikes. I am liking this story. This must be good if I have updated 3 times within 24 hours. Please don't get used to it. I have a busy week ahead of me. The next update will be sometime during the week. Keep reviewing guys. The more reviews I get, the more excited I get the more I want to write. Xx**

* * *

Chapter 4: What is happening?

"...I won't let him take you from me" Sebastian said forcefully before throwing himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine prempted the attack and caught Sebastian in

his arms, pulling him against his chest before Sebastian could hit him "He can't! I love you so much. You can't go back to him. He won't accept you anyway after

the cheating. You can't leave me. Not now. I saw the look. You have the look. You want him, you still love him after all these years" Sebastian then started

crying into Blaine's should, while gripping Blaine's back tightly, Blaine knew there would be marks later, but he didn't care. The only person he cared about was

in his arms, always putting on a brave face. He didn't do nice, the only person who saw the real Sebastian was Blaine and sometimes Kira. He was full of

anguish and despair, which he hid behind the cocky attitude.

"Sebastian. I am never leaving you. We have been through this before. I told you when we started dating, part of my heart will always belong to Kurt, but I want you and I want to be with you, not Kurt. I only want to be his friend"

"For now Blaine, but what about later. You'll want him to be more" Sebastian argued

"We'll cross that bridge if we ever come to it, but Sebastian, I love you. I want you. I want to spend every night with you. I want to hold you and Kira so tight. You have given me the most amazing gift of all and I will never let you down. God Sebastian, I feel so deeply for you, it hurts. It's hurting me too"

"I know Blaine. I can't help it, you know that. You are too stubborn to walk away"

"I am not walking away and I am never leaving you. Not ever. You are mine Seb. You always will be. Just like I am yours, for now, and for the whatever the future holds for you. Please trust me Sebastian."

"I do. I know. I am sorry I hurt you Blaine. God why do I hurt everyone I love?"

"You haven't hurt Kira, you love that girl so much, and I will always see your eyes Sebastian, whenever she looks at me."

"I will hurt her though Blaine, I know, and the worse thing is, I can't help it. I need to take my medication. Can you get it for me?"

"Of course" Blaine said gently wiping tears from Sebastian's face before disappearing round the corner.

Once round the corner, Sebastian pulled himself together and got a drink. Blaine returned a few minutes later with the tablets. Sebastian didn't fail to notice

the tear marks down his face.

He silently took them from Blaine, and swallowed them down before excusing himself to go to bed, knowing Blaine wouldn't object to sorting the rest of the evening out.

Blaine watched his fiance go with sadness, cringing slightly as he felt the bruise developing on his back. It was going to be a long night. Blaine first priority was

Kira now. He had to keep Kira safe. Of he didn't Sebastian would never forgive himself and nor would he. He picked up the phone and called the now familiar

number

"Blaine, mate. Hows it going?" A cheerful voice answered

"Hey Wes, look I need a favour..." Blaine said quietly into the phone

* * *

So do ya want more?


	5. What now?

Hey Guys, Hope the layout is OK with you. Fanficition seems to have a mind of its own when it comes to laying out a story. lol. XX

* * *

Chapter 5 Alone at last

Sebastian awoke a few hours later. He didn't really feel rested, he felt better though which was a start. He knew he was most likely in for another rough night if he stayed at home but maybe if he headed out, he could forget about even if for a few hours. His mind briefly wondered to his and Blaine's conversation earlier. He admired Blaine's stubbornness and admired his integrity. Blaine would never back down from anybody in need. He was thinking about it more and more of late. Did he want to fight any more? He didn't like the person he was turning into and was terrified of what he might end up doing to Kira or Blaine. It was becoming more obvious as of late. He grabbed Blaine's hoody and chucked slightly at how it was slightly short on the sleeves, but pushed them up but size wise it was fine as Blaine was stockier than Sebastian. It smelt like Blaine. It was comfortable. It was home. He walked downstairs to find Kira and Wes in the lounge

"Hey guys" He said with a smile

"Hey Seb." Wes answered just as Blaine came around the corner

"I've asked Wes if Kira can go and spend the night with Gemma so we can have a quality, quiet night in. I hope that's OK." Blaine asked raising an eyebrow and Sebastian had to smile, though he felt a tinge of saddness but could understand Blaine's reasoning and it would be nice to spend some quality time together.

"Yeah. Thanks Wes" Sebastian said with a smile, looping his arm around Blaine and kissing him softly making Blaine smile.

"Right you ready to go sweetheart? You have everything, your clothes, toys, books, toothbrush..."  
"...and Annie doll Papa brought me from Paris." Referring to her most favoured toy

"Excellent. One last thing before you go Princess" Sebastian said

Kira ran up to Sebastian and gave him a hug and kiss. She whispered 'Love you Papa' before running over to Blaine and hugging and kissing him.

Sebastian smiled, people say that 4 year old's really don't know much, but Kira was bright and intuitive, and understood more than she ever let on. They both smiled as they watched Kira leave, happily chatting to Wes about her latest excursion.

"So what did you have in mind?"  
"How about we order take out, and sit and watch some movies, then perhaps make the most of not having a 4 year old, so we can be as loud as we want?" Blaine asked cheekily

Blaine and Sebastian still differed on their opinions about what a good night alone involved, though took it in turns deciding, as neither was able to reach an option.

"I was going to suggest the new we head into New York, have dinner and see a Broardway Show. As we have all night? Then I can come back and ravish you in a child free house"

"Whose turn is it anyway?" Blaine asked

"Um...technically yours" Sebastian admitted "but we don't really get much time when we can go out to New York. We'll even go on a horse and carriage ride round Central Park. I just I don't want to stay stuck inside, I want to get out of this little place and head to the Big City so that I can forget all my troubles, just for one night."

"I just thought you'd want a night in after lunch but how about a compromise as it's only 4pm? We order take out, eat in, get ready then go and see a show and have a carriage ride? I just don't fancy French food and eating out in New York can be pricey"  
"Only if I can ravish you when I get back" Sebastian smirked  
"Play your cards right babe and you will" Blaine said knowingly

"Well how about we order the food for 5, and until then, we can keep ourselves occupied while we have a quiet house" Sebastian said unable to rein himself in any longer.  
"Let's call now. Chinese cool?" Blaine practically ran into the house, picked up the phone, and ordered for both of them, requesting it arrive at 5. This was done in less than 10 minutes with Sebastian smirking from the hallway. The moment Blaine put the phone down, Sebastian threw himself at Blaine kissing and touching everything he could. They never made it to the bedroom.

Hey guys, A bit more happy in this chapter. The next chapter will involve Kurt. The one after that a revelation will be revealed. Happy Shipping. I do promise Klaine, honestly. Just keep reading. Xx


	6. Shocks

OK Guys, this is a longer chapter than usual but I just couldn't break it apart. It belongs together. Xx

* * *

Chapter 6 Shocks...

After Blaine and Sebastian had finished their activities and eaten, they got dressed and walked to the station. They boarded a train, smiling the entire time. Within the hour they had arrived in the most beautiful city in the world, New York. Both Blaine and Sebastian never got tired of visiting the city or looking round in wonder.

"So what do you want to see?" Blaine asked Sebastian's

"War horse?" Sebastian

"War horse? Really?" Blaine questioned

"What did you have in mind?" Sebastian countered

"I actually did some research while you were in the shower, and found they are performing Chicago. That could be good" Blaine said

"But its such a musical!" Sebastian said

Blaine laughed at this, completely used to Sebastian's winging about his taste in theatre

"OK How about Sweeney Todd?"

"Hmm..Blood, gore, murder..."

"Singing, romance, twisted love..."

"I thought we were meant to be trying to cheer me up?"

"Well you wanted to see War Horse. Personally I can't think of anything more depressing" Blaine countered

"Truce! How about Rent? I saw an advert for it?"

"Rent? Are you sure? I mean..."

"I know you saw it with Kurt, and that's OK" Sebastian said "I'd like to see it. See what all your raving was about and why I should watch the movie, that you keep trying to get me to watch"

"I'm just, I mean I love the story, but it's just, it might not" but one look from Sebastian stopped the rest of what Blaine was going to say "...you know what? Lets go for it. It would be a pleasure to share one of my favourite musicals with you, Though don't make fun of me if I have tears in my eyes through any of it! Deal?" Blaine said

"Deal. Well come on, its showing at the Caspian Theatre"

"I think it's this way" Sebastian always had a better head for directions than Blaine.

They found the theatre, it was tucked in a corner of the Broadway that was generally overlooked for it's bigger places. They brought tickets and sat down in the cosy seats. It was homely and it was being done by an Ariel Theatre Group. They picked up a programme and paged through it, something caught Blaine's eye after he had read through the programme. Costumes by Kurt Hummel. While Blaine was pleased Kurt had a job, this seemed like quite a small time gig at a local theatre. Why wasn't Kurt acting? He would make a perfect Angel or Mark even. Blaine had always seen himself as either Colin's or Rodger. If he was female though, he would have loved to be Joanna. He laughed a second thinking to himself. What if all the characters were gender swapped for a version of Rent. Sebastian would be Maureen. it was perfect. That could prove interesting and fun. He realised he was starring a bit, and Sebastian saw what page he had stopped on

"Wow! I didn't know he'd be here?" He referred to Kurt

"Me either. At least I expected him to be acting, I mean, yeah he is brilliant at fashion and making costumes but he comes alive on the stage"

"Maybe something happened that changed him." Sebastian said

"Could be."

"You want to chat to him don't you?" Sebatsian sighed

"Yeah but not tonight. Tonight is our night. You and Me. I promise" Blaine said gently holding Sebastian's hand. Sebastian squeezed back gently. The lights went down, and the show started.

Once it had finished and the lights went on, Blaine looked at Sebastian and saw he was tense, and teary. Not a great combination. Blaine knew he needed time, so they waited for everyone to leave the theatre, before Blaine gently took Sebastian's hand, bringing him back down to earth

"Angel died?" Sebastian said

"Yeah. I know. It's the part that makes me tear up"

"Angel is Kurt, isn't he? And you are Colin's? Thats why you relate to this so well?" Sebastain asked

"It was one of the things we bonded over yes, but I was thinking what if they reversed the gender roles? Which character would you be?"

"...Maureen I guess. It best describes me I guess, you?"

"I'd be Joanna. So you see while Kurt and I saw ourselves as Angel and Colins, who are together, You and I are Maureen and Joanna who despite everything realise how important they are to each other and refuse to let go of each other, even when things are going wrong." Blaine answered

"But that means you'd be happy with either Kurt or myself"

"Sebastian, please don't do this. I love you sweetheart. You are my universe. Why can't you accept that?"

"You cheated on the love of your life Blaine, what's to stop you cheating again" Sebastian said angrily "when you feel lonely"

Blaine looked at Sebastian, shocked and heart broken, all within the space of a minute. He still wasn't used to these sudden changes in character that happened with no warning. How had this night turned into such a disaster? Maybe it was wrong for Sebastian to be out at the moment, he'd let his heart be ruled by his head in agreeing to come out tonight when Blaine thought he should be better at home. It was just Sebastian's insecurities talking at the moment, Blaine knew. But it still broke his heart.

"Sebastian, I think we should skip the ride round Central Park and go home." Blaine tried to reason "and head home"

"Blaine stop bossing me around. Stop being my flipping mother. Be my fiance for a change"

Blaine was patiently listening to this, but he was slowly falling apart and he was scared. He knew he had to talk Sebastian down. Only one thing he knew could do it, as it had worked in the past but Blaine wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it again.

"Well I am not your mother. I want to make out with my fiance and kiss him all night, run my hands up and down..." Blaine tried distraction.

"All the while thinking about Kurt!" Sebastian accused

"Sebastian, we are going outside. We are going to get some fresh air." Blaine said firmly

Sebastian stormed out of the theatre, and Blaine followed, unaware that he had been watched through this entire ordeal and the guy had slowly followed them out, though keeping a distance. He saw Sebastian head to the Bathroom while Blaine waited outside, looking at his watch nervously, fiddling with something in his pocket. Kurt decided to make his presence known

"Hey Blaine" He said

"Kurt! Hi" Blaine said with a small, sad smile

"How are you?" Kurt asked

"I am um...fine just really worn out, you know. Great costumes by the way"

"Thanks. I am also under study for Angel, so I performed a bit a few nights ago"

"I'm sorry I missed that" Blaine said with a smile "Kurt it's lovely chatting to you, but do you mind, going just before Sebastian gets back, please"

"Why Blaine? Why should I go?" Kurt asked puzzled

"It's complicated. Just please walk away."

"No Blaine. Something is going on. Is it Sebastian? Is he hurting you?"

"What? No" Blaine said as convincingly as he could

"You always were a bad actor Blaine outside of theatre. What is going on?"

Just at that moment, Sebastian walked out of the bathroom and Blaine looked at him . He recognised that look. The eyes were calm, almost dead and there was no longer his Sebastian behind them. Oh god what had he done now?

"Hey Sebastian, Blaine and I were just chatting ya know"

"Yeah. Good work. We need to go Blaine" He said roughly taking Blaine's arm. Blaine turned to follow but his other arm was grabbed by Kurt

"Leave him alone. If he wants to talk to me, he can talk to me!"

"You were the one who refused to give him your number making it impossible to chat" Sebastian shouted

Blaine was now tugging on Sebastian's arm, trying to get him to leave but Sebastian was stubborn and ot his logical self.

"Well you need to stop hurting your finace!"

"You don't know what your talking about" Sebastian said squaring upto Kurt. He was astounded were all this venom was coming from and courage. Blaine was getting desperate. He knew what was going to happen.

"I know a Meerkat face like you hasn't changed his ways and is still bullying." Kurt answered "Though how in the world you managed to get a daughter is beyond me of you bully your fiance. You never showed love for anyone including Blaine, and were only interested in getting in Blaine's pants!"

Blaine was going to reprimand Kurt, but saw Sebastian move in his eye line. Everything happen in slow motion. Sebastian went to smack Kurt, Blaine appeared beside him, and firmly put his arm around Sebastian's waist and grabbed the wrist further away from him, he then pushed his hips into Sebastian, while his closet hand cupped around Sebastian's wrist, effectively restraining him though not without Sebastian panicking and head butting Blaine who had been just a moment to slow. It was however very red, and would bruise by the morning

"Sebastian, you need to calm down..."

"I'm calling the police" A man said from the counter

Sebastian suddenly lurched forward, almost sending Blaine flying, but Blaine held strong though just barely in the adapted embrace he had been taught for emergencies

"Please don't" Said Blaine

"He almost assaulted a member of my staff"

"I will explain. Sebastian calm down, please calm down babe, please listen to me, please relax. Please. It will all be OK. You just need to calm down" Blaine said "I can't let you go till your calm down. Please hun. Breathe. Take nice deep breaths. If you don't I am going to need to give you your medication. Kurt please go stand behind the counter. Don't argue! When I let go, nobody say anything! Understood! " Blaine said firmly and Kurt saw a warning glint in his eyes and hurried to obey, the rest of the staff following Blaine's suggestion

Everyone in the lobby waited with baited breathe, Blaine very slowly felt Sebastian's body weakening, relaxing. He slowly released his hold on Sebastian, moving to a side embrace, which was less restrictive,

"My Fiance and I are now leaving. Kurt has my number if anyone has anything they want to ask. I respectfully ask that you do not call the police and nobody try to approach us as we leave. I am very aware of what is going on, and we are dealing with it." Blaine's voice remained firm and while Sebastian still had a small glint in his eyes, it was nothing dangerous but Blaine knew the slightest thing would upset him. Using the side embrace though loosening his hands on Sebastian he turned him around and walked them out of the theatre. Once outside Sebastian seemed to come to his senses and his body relaxed completely

"Are you calmer now? Do you need your medication?"

"No, I uh, I need...I don't know" Sebastian sounded lost and Blaine cursed the fact they hadn't driven here, thinking how much easier it would be

"OK hang on" He pulled out a phone and placed a call, his hands never leaving Sebastian, klnowing at the moment he was the anchor

"Nick. Hi mate, it's me...Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about...are you busy?...No. Would you do me a favour...could you possibly give me and Seb a ride back to our house? Seb's had an incident and I'd rent a car...OK. Yeah we are by the Caspian Theatre...10 minutes?...perfect. Thanks Nick, I owe you big time"

"Nick and Jeff are coming to pick us up, and give us a ride home. I have some water. Please take these now Sebastian" He said dropping two pills into some water, and shaking them before handing them to Sebastian who swallowed dutifully. He then led Sebastian to a bench and gently tightened Sebastain's coat before pulling him into his shoulder, and feeling Sebastian slowly drift off. Nick and Jeff appeared minutes later, and Blaine helped Sebastian into the car. The moment Sebastian was in the warm, he fell asleep on Blaine. Blaine held him.

Jeff just stared at Blaine who slightly shook his head

"Did you see Rent? What did you think? Nick and I saw it last week. Your never guess who..." He saw Blaine's eyes narrow "was playing Rodger. He really sucked" Causing Blaine to smile gratefully.

They continued the car journey talking about light hearted subjects while they drove back to New Jersey. Once home, Blaine invited them in, guided Sebastian from the car to his bedroom, before leaving him on his side, gently tucking a pillow behind him so he wouldn't roll over. He lightly kissed him before placing the comforter on the bed. He walked down the corridor and went into the lounge were Nick and Jeff were, knowing he owed them an explanation. Nick spoke first

"What happened tonight Blaine? We were a little worried..and you will have an impressive bruise tomorrow" He said leaning forward to inspect Blaine's face carefully.

"I know. Thank you for collecting us. I didn't feel comfy on the train and a taxi while expensive, I was worried something would happen. He had another episode. I don't even know if he'll remember it...but I don't think its the drugs causing this..." Just then his phone went off, a text, he checked his phone and saw it was an unknown number, he opened the message cautiously 'It's Kurt. I hope you are OK. We need to talk. Can I call you?' ...

* * *

A/N: Hey ya, Fabulous people. Please read and review. I know this is a longer chapter, but I suddenly felt inspired and couldn't stop. Do you like the new Kurt? I mean I know he went about it all wrong, but do you like how defensive he still is of Blaine and how he is standing up to bullies though, though not for the reasons he thinks. I sometimes think Kurt's portrayed in stories as a weak character but he has so much courage and you will learn more of Kurt's back story later, but lets just say it hasn't been the best. What about Sebastian and Blaine? Have you figured it out? All will be revealed in the next Chapter. Thank You for reading. Xx

P.S Thank you Kurt-Blaine-Klaine for noticing the slip. I have ow adapted the story accordingly. Xx


	7. Should I ?

Hey Guys, Well here you are the next chapter

* * *

**Should I?**

Blaine continued to stare at his phone, looking shocked and a little surprised. Jeff continued to look at him

"What are you going to do?" Jeff asked quietly

"I don't know, I mean this isn't my secret to tell, but Kurt witnessed a lot of strange behaviour tonight. I will have to wait and ask Seb I think" Blaine thought more to himself than the others

"Seb doesn't control you Blaine!" Nick tried to argue

"I know. But this is his condition. I don't want to upset him or agrivate him and I love him. I love him so very much. His always been a little insecure when it comes to Kurt, and he has always known a small part of my heart will belong to my first love but yesterday Kurt seemed to be the trigger to the outburst"

"How about you meet Kurt as friends, ask for you privacy. You could do it in secret if you were worried about the fallout, at least to start" Nick suggested from beside Jeff

"I don't do secrets guys. Remember when I cheated on Kurt, I had to head to New York straight after to tell him what happened. I won't hide anything from him. I will just have to wait for a good day when I can have a discussion with Seb about it, till then I'll maybe talk to Kurt on the phone"

"It's your life mate. It's just your quality of life with Seb...isn't exactly good is it. I mean I do worry with Kira around sometimes" Jeff queried though Nick glared at him for bringing up such a subject.

"He would never hurt Kira, I know it but I would never leave Kira unaccompanied with him, at Sebastian's request rather than my own. He puts her safety above all else, even mine. I think the tumour is getting worse though. I mean all the treatment has done is brought him time, which is good, but still, I worry about the quality of his time and life. I want him to spend as much as possible with us. I just can't help but feel sometimes I am selfish. What if his had enough of fighting?" Blaine asked Jeff nervously

"Surely he would tell you if he had Blaine, and I see how he is with Kira and you, he loves you both. His different from the high school Sebastian as YOU chose to give him a chance. Look how happy you make each other. He doesn't seem unhappy" Jeff tried to reason

"Maybe your right but still what should I do about Kurt? Tell Sebastian, even though he was a trigger for the incident. I have to tell him something..."

"If he asks whose calling, then tell him, if not, you don't need to worry" Jeff tried to argue "So what was Kurt like?"

"Kurt was...amazing for want of a better word. With how Sebastian acted towards me, I think Kurt thought I was a victim of domestic violence and Sebastian controlled me. However when he saw me dealing with Sebastian, he seemed scared of me. He hasn't changed much though"

"Neither have your feelings. Look Blaine I know you, I know you love Sebastian, but I also know you love Kurt. What if Sebastian makes you chose?"

"I don't know what you are on about Nick. Sebastian has made me really happy and I do love him, I just love Kurt in a different way, that's all"

"Uh huh" Nick said

"Look I'd rather not discuss this at the moment. I wonder if he'll remember what happened this time. He didn't last time he had a big incident. It was only the bruise on my face that alerted him to it. Look thanks for tonight guys, but I really think you need to go, Sebastian will most likely wake up shortly and I don't need an extra set of eyes"

"That's fine Blaine." Nick answered with a smile

"Thanks again for picking us up tonight, you two really are amazing you know"

"Hey once a Warbler..." Jeff started

"...Always a Warbler" Blaine finished

They said their goodbyes and left. Once they were gone Blaine pulled got out his phone, he memorised Kurt's number before deleting the message. It wasn't cheating he argued with himself, he just didn't want to upset Sebastian again should Sebastian look at his phone. He replied back to Kurt's message

"Kurt. It's Blaine. Look when you get this message please read and then delete and do not sign the end of the messages for the moment. I have a lot to tell you. Let me reassure you I am safe though. We need to meet and talk about this face to face. Its complicated and I can only tell you a few details. Meet me at Hole in the Wall Café down 3rd street say lunch time tomorrow? Blaine

He re-read the message before sending it, then deleting it from his sent item list. He received a reply 4 minutes later.

You intrigue me, as long as you are safe. Yes I know the place, I can meet you there at 12.30.

Blaine smiled not bothering to reply and deleted the message before sitting down. Half an hour later Sebastian appeared looking very confused

"When did we get back from the theatre?" He asked

Blaine sighed internally, not relishing the idea of telling Sebastian everything that had happened, but the Doctor had said to be as honest as possible during these incidents.

* * *

Hey Guys, Sorry it's taken so long to update, I briefly had a mind blank. I am back now, and I am publishing 2 more incomplete stories but I have every intention of finishing them off.


	8. Fairy Tales and Hope

Chapter 8 Fairy Tales and Hope

After Blaine explained everything to Sebastian, Sebastian looked mildly annoyed.

"So Kurt Hummel was there? I attacked him?" Sebastian asked curious  
"No. He thought you were hurting me" Blaine answered quietly  
"His not wrong Blaine. I am hurting you aren't I?"  
"You...don't mean to Seb. I know. You haven't really hurt me"  
"Blaine. I have. I simply...I can't stand doing this any more."  
"Can't stand what Seb? What are you saying?" Blaine asked desperately

"Will this really be worth it in the end? Towards the end, what is going to happen? I will lose my dignity, my mind, the one man I love. If I go out on my own terms.." Sebastian said running his hands nervously through his rapidly thinning hair  
"No. We have had this discussion before. We are not doing that." Blaine said determination in his eyes  
"All we are doing is buying time. It will never be cured completely." Sebastian tried to argue  
"You don't know that!" Blaine cried  
"I do! I went to the doctor the other day,without your knowledge and he said that we were were looking for ways to increase my life expectancy. He didn't expect it to be cured. It's too far along. I have my scan tomorrow, to see what is happening. You are coming right?" Sebastian asked  
"Of course. It's 3pm right?" Blaine answered mentally doing the math in his head  
"Yeah. You finishing class early tomorrow?" Sebastian continued to question  
"Yeah I got someone to cover last period. I am all yours" Blaine answered confidently

"Did you want to meet for lunch before we go? I could finish earlier"

"I can't. I need to finish my planning for final period and finish some marking. I can meet you at NY General just before 3" Blaine answered without hesitation. The one thing he had learned to do in recent year was act. "We will get through this Seb. We can get more details about treatment, maybe there are treatments abroad we can try. Maybe treatment will have shrunk it. Maybe they have some new drugs you can take or new procedures. I mean anything is possible right?" Blaine said confidently  
"Blaine. I love your eternal optimism, I really do. But I think you live outside of reality sometimes." Sebastian answered quietly looking at Blaine

"I like to think of myself as living my fairy tale, were I have my Prince Charming" He said Sliding his arms around Sebastian's neck and looking deep in her eyes "we have a beautiful daughter, We live in a beautiful home." Blaine finished with a smile

"Does your fairy tale involve a dying husband?" Sebastian answered slightly bitterly

"My Fairy tale says we live happily, ever after. I still hope for that" Blaine said quietly, eyes cast downwards  
"I love you Blaine. I love the fact you are a dreamer' Sebastian answered gently running his hand through Blaine's lose curls "And I love the fact you call me your Prince Charming, I never thought I deserved someone like you. We have a beautiful daughter and I love the fact my husband is sex on stick handsome. I just wish your dream had a happy ever after"  
"It will do. One way or another, it will have an Happy Ever after and you will be part of it. Now enough with the sappy talk. Let's get our baby girl and have dinner together" Blaine said quietly, though still basking in Sebastian's rare displays of emotions.  
"Of course" Sebastian answered happy that Blaine had dropped the subject of his treatment. Unbeknownst to him, Blaine had picked up his diversion but decided to go with it. He knew Sebastian always faced reality, after high school never allowing himself to dream. He never dreamed he'd end up with Blaine. He had told Blaine many times that he thought Kurt would end up with Blaine. Yes. Blaine would be saying he was lying if he said he hadn't loved Kurt, He had thought Kurt was his soul mate. He had often wondered if it was possible to have more than one soul mate when he and Sebastian met by accident that fateful day. The day that changed both their lives. Though since his break up with Kurt, and growing up, despite what Sebastian said he had lost the romantic notion of a soul mate. He knew he loved Sebastian. He wouldn't have settled for anyone else. He had a beautiful daughter. A house. A constant job. He was happy. He knew this fairy tale wouldn't last. He knew that in a few short years if Seb even lasted that long, that he would lose the man he loved. He was adamant that until then, he was going to make Sebastian's life as easy as possible. The only thought that did truly trouble him was lying to Sebastian about Kurt. In his mind he decided he would meet with Kurt tomorrow then come clean to Sebastian the next evening. Until then he would live in ignorance, with his beautiful daughter Kira and husband.


	9. 2 Father's and a Daughter

Hey Guys, Sorry this a short, fill chapter. I just wanted to start to incorporate Kira into the story, and thought this nice little chapter might fill the void. Next Chapter will be up within the week. It will include Blaine meeting Kurt and Sebastian's hospital appointment when we will find out what is really wrong with him! Should anyone guess right in the review section, I will put a shout out to you in my next chapter!

Happy Reading.

Blackness Xx

A father's love and a daughters words,

After a lovely evening with both Sebastian and Kira, Blaine started having second thoughts about his plan and meeting Kurt. Just one meeting he told himself, then he would tell Sebastian should it develop further. Maybe Kurt would be satisfied with just one meeting. Maybe he had someone else. Blaine kept going over things in his head as he sat stroking Kira's hair while they were watching Finding Nemo. For the fifth time since they got the DVD 3 days ago. Blaine had this thing with Kira, where he would call her his little 'squishy'. Sebastian came back in with some popcorn and sat down next to Kira, offering her the bowl. Kira took a small handful, offering a piece to Blaine.

"Dad?" Kira said glancing up at Blaine

"Yes my Squishy?" Blaine answered

"Why are you and Papa always sending me to uncle Wes?" She asked with wide eyes  
"Don't you like going to Uncle Wes's?" Blaine asked

"I do. But I want to stay home, with you and papa" Kira answered pouting slightly

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Sebastian answered "it's just you know sometimes papa doesn't feel well. It's just safer for you not to be around"

"Why safer papa"  
"When papa doesn't feel well, he can get upset and he doesn't want you to see that, as he doesn't want to upset you because he loves you" Blaine tired to answer

"You love me Papa?" Kira asked looking at Sebastian

"Yes sweetheart, I love you so much. Don't ever forget that" Sebastian answered kissing her forehead

"I love you too Papa and Dad" She said snuggling once again into Blaine's side, but reaching out her hand to hold Sebastian's.

"Kira, do you want to go to see some real Nemo's?"  
"Yeah!" Kira said

"Depending on how papa feels this weekend, why don't we go to the aquarium."  
"Really?" Kira asked

"Yes" Sebastian answered "and even if Papa isn't well, Dad will take you. OK?"

"Thanks!" Kira said with a smile before continuing to watch Nemo

Blaine and Sebastian's eyes met and they shared a smile. This just confirmed to Blaine, that he had made the right choice in giving Sebastian another chance. He may have lost the majority of New Directions as friends, but he regained his Warblers buddies and his loyal, faithful best friend Sam had refused to back down. He knew over the coming months he would need there help with facing what would happen to Seb, childcare for Kira and most likely support for himself at some point. Perhaps in some way he was hoping that Kurt would be the support, he needed to get through this once Sebastian's future was decided by the hand of fate.


	10. Kurt and the Hospital Visit

OK guys to fit in with what I want to do I am changing the time line slightly to make it more realistic since Kurt and Blaine broke up. It's been 7 years since they broke up. I will go through the rest of my story and edit the parts that need editing at some point. This is a very long, and at times morbid chapter. I do hope however that you respect, as the chapter is longer, I may be liable to more mistakes with punctuation. If it gets too bad, please leave a review and I will try to further edit it.

Kurt and the Hospital

Blaine got Kira ready for school. She had started her new Prep school in the September that had passed. Blaine and Sebastian wanted to give her the best chance in the future so paid extra sending her to the local private school that had recently opened in the area. Blaine had just finished braiding her hair, when he heard a crash from the bathroom. Smiling he left Kira for a minute, asking her to go down and wait for breakfast. Kira did while Blaine knocked on the bathroom door

"Seb, are you OK?"  
"Yeah. Sorry just tripped in the bath"  
"You didn't hurt yourself right?"  
"Only my arse. Slipped in the bath again. We really need a bath mat"  
"We have one! You just don't like using it saying and I quote 'but its for children and old people'" Blaine said with a smile.

"I am making pancakes for breakfast. What do you want?"  
"Just my usual"  
"Seb you need something more than coffee!" Blaine protested

"Coffee is all I need baby"  
"Fine. But you are having a vitamin packet too" Blaine warned

"Yes Mum" Sebastian grumbled

Blaine smiled before heading downstairs and started making pancakes.

"So Kira, excited about school today?"  
"Whose gonna pick me up" Kira asked

"Kelsi and your going over to Emily's to play till we come back. OK your lunch is on the table, pancakes have finished cooking, fruit is on the table, think that's all" Blaine said as he laid everything out, just as Sebastian walked down the stairs

"You need to go" He said kissing softly indicating Blaine needed to start his 50 minutes trip to work.

"I know. Kelsi will be here to pick Kira up in 30 minutes. Everything is ready to go. I will meet you at 2.30pm at Presbyterian Hospital. We have 20 minutes before your appointment then just in case we get held up." Blaine said smiling at Sebastian and kissing Kira

"Sure thing" Seb said kissing Blaine as he grabbed his messenger bag "Love you"

"Always" Blaine finished for Sebastian and left.

An hour later

Blaine was just arriving at school. It was a drive from where he lived, but he had done one of his placements here and had loved it. He'd applied for a job and got it. The Millenium Art Academy was an amazing school that had a huge focus on arts., and best of all it had a mixture of students and was a public school. Blaine or Mr. Anderson as he was called worked in the Music department and he loved his job, he enjoyed doing a subject which everyone in the class wanted to do. He got his classroom ready, after greeting his colleagues and waited for his students to show up.

Lunch Time

Blaine finished his last lesson, checked over the lesson's plans for his cover teacher that afternoon before grabbing his stuff, signing out and leaving for lunch. He got in his car and drove to the Cafe he was meeting Kurt at. He parked up, checking himself in the mirror before getting out and straightening his suit. He checked his hair and grabbed his wallet one more time before taking a seat and waiting for Kurt to arrive. He was just checking his phone for any messages when he looked up and saw Kurt walking in dressed in his glamorous style and started to feel under dressed in his trousers, shirt and jumper combo. Kurt looked around and saw him. He smiled timidly as he sat down opposite him

"Hi" Kurt said

"Hey Kurt. Have you eaten here before?" Blaine ask's politely

"Yes"  
"Do you want to order first?" Blaine offered

"No you go, maybe if I give you the money, you can do mine too?" Kurt asked

"Sure. What would you like?"  
"You know what I normally eat"  
"Kurt that was years ago. I am in no mood for games. I have a strict schedule to keep to. What would you like?" Blaine asked more firmly

"Vegetable melt, low fat cheese with water and salad" He replied promptly and watched as Blaine took his offered money and went to order.

Kurt was taken back by this attitude. Most victims of domestic violence from the little he knew were quiet, though grief did play a part in that and Kurt was still convinced Blaine was a victim of domestic violence and was determined to help him see the light. Especially with that poor little girl. Kurt had created a scenario in his head while he waited. He would rescue Blaine and the little girl. He knew he had driven Blaine away but Blaine had been punished enough. Maybe that was why Blaine was in an abusive relationship, or a relationship with Sebastian because he thought he deserved nothing better after his betrayal. Kurt was ready to forgive him, he would leave Sebastian and maybe in the future the two of them would date. No one had ever matched up to Blaine despite his cheating. Kurt doubted no one would and over the last few days, he decided that he wanted Blaine back. He wanted to be his hero. As his thoughts came to an end Blaine sat down opposite him and offered him the water, before taking a sip of his tea.

"So um I saw you and Sebastian had a little girl. What's her name?" Kurt asked politely

"Kira" Blaine answered with a small smile "She's a mini papa in some ways, but has picked up some of my traits to, so she's a nice mix of us"

"Blaine. At the theatre the other night...why was Sebastian so...angry" Kurt decided to bite the bullet

"He wasn't feeling well. I did request you kept your distance" Blaine reminded him

"I saw when you took your jacket off Blaine, you have bruises on your wrists like someone has grabbed you hard. Did Sebastian do that?"  
"Please don't start this Kurt" Blaine answered without a hint of emotion in his voice, but his eyes gave him away and Kurt noted the sad gaze

"Blaine, what his doing...his hurting you right? Why don't you just leave him?"  
"He doesn't go it often, and he is genuinely sorry when he does."Blaine argued

"That's what all victims say. What if he hurts Kira?"Kurt tried to reason  
"Kurt, he'd die before hurting Kira. And Kurt let me be very clear about this. I am not a victim of domestic violence. Sebastian seriously can not help it. Do you think I would really stay with him if he was abusing me?"  
"You've always craved love and attention. I think that was why you strayed from me when I went to New York. You could easily tolerate it because you feel you don't deserve better after what you did for me. But I forgave you for that a few years ago, so you can stop punishing yourself and get up and move on. You don't deserve to be hurt anymore"  
"Oh my god, Kurt, you think..." Thankfully Blaine was interrupted when food arrived and Kurt still gazed at Blaine and Blaine met his gaze straight on. "...You think I would think so little of myself I would punish myself for what I did to you all those years ago? No offence Kurt but by the time I had graduated, I had stopped blaming myself. Sam was a great help. While I regret how we broke up, I don't really regret breaking up any more. In high insight I am glad that you didn't fully forgive me. I was able to love again. Yes I made a wrong choice, but as Sebastian pointed out and Sam I am only human. Humans make mistakes. It's nice you 'forgave' me eventually but I learnt to love without your forgiveness years ago. When I met Sebastian, I fell in love, and his been my guiding light ever since"

Kurt was taken back by this, but as he looked at Blaine, Kurt knew he was being honest about it and he was a little hurt that Blaine had been happy the two had never gotten back together.

"So what happened at the theatre?" Kurt asked again  
"Sebastian isn't well. It's a side effect of his medication" Blaine answered shortly  
"What is he on Steroids like when he was a Warbler? Did he get addicted or something?" Kurt asked intrigued

"Look Kurt I can't tell you any more until I have spoken with Sebastian so I am going to say this once, then we move onto other topics. Sebastian is sick. He is not abusing me or Kira. I love him and if you say another thing about him abusing me again, I will walk out. You can't dictate my life any more. You lost that right when you couldn't move on. Now I would like to have lunch with an old friend and catch up on what his been doing." Blaine finished his speech and Kurt mutely nodded

"I trust you" He said quietly

"Good. Now tell me why are you behind stage doing costumes when you would make an amazing Angel in Rent. Apparently Nick saw you a while back?"  
"I'm Angel's understudy. So I get to go on sometimes, but other than that I make sure all costumes are ready. It's a busy job but I do enjoy it."  
"I bet."  
"So tell me Blaine, what has happened to you recently? Where are you working now?"  
"Well I love music but decided music wasn't going to provide a stable income even though Sebastian was going to be earning a lot as a lawyer once he graduated. He takes on equality cases or cases that have involved an infringement of peoples human rights. I wanted to participate, so I chose to do music and education. Got a job at a high school. Survived my training and and my first year and now work in a Art's centred high school"  
"Wow! That is great Blaine. So how did Kira come about?" Kurt asked intrigued

"Well Sebastian and I got into a big fight during our second year over certain things. Turns out when his drunk, he becomes a little Bi and doesn't really mind who he sleeps with. He slept with this girl. Came back and told me the next day. Apologised like crazy. I forgave him. A month later we get a call, it's the girl Sebastian slept with, tell him she's pregnant and she's thinking of terminating the baby. Sebastian and I both hated the idea. We talked about it and decided to ask if we could have her when she was born. We agreed everything and 8 months later we had a beautiful baby girl."  
"Oh Wow. Blaine...that's...wow!" Kurt couldn't even finish and Blaine smiled

"I managed to get ahead in my course, had my last exam the day she was born. It was hard at first, Sebastian didn't have a job yet so couldn't take paternity leave so my Mum came to live with us for a year while Sebastian and I finished qualifying and found jobs. She took care of Kira around our work loads. Then when I was sorted with a job, I managed to get her into day care and the rest is history"

"Wow. I mean that's amazing. But wait I thought your Mum and Dad didn't approve of you being gay?"  
"Not when I was in high school. Once I got to college and they met Sebastian, I think my Dad realised my happiness was more important than my sexuality. I think they bot saw how devtastatted I was when we finished. And you know that gun scare at McKinely? Really changed his mind about me. Plus I think he was also sold because Sebastian had been the one to encourage me into something more meaningful, my fathers words not mine, and Sebastian being a lawyer. Secure future for his son. Good career opportunity. Well off and prosperous family. My Dad was sold and then when he had a grandaughter to spoil, despite the circumstances he was so happy."  
"What about the Slushie incident?" Kurt asked  
Blaine became really quiet then "He was just OK with it"

"Your lying Blaine." Kurt tried  
"Never mind. He forgave. They are happy with Sebastian." Blaine finished "So how about you? Are you seeing anyone? Hows your family doing? Your Dad his OK after his scare yeah?"  
"I don't really have time to see anybody. I have had a few casual boyfriends but nothing that's stuck. They are fine, Carol and Burt are happy. They have their first grandchild courtesy of Finn and Rachel"  
"Wow congrats to them" Blaine said smiling

"...and my Dad is fine. Cancer went into remission. His been free for over 6 years now"  
"That's brilliant Kurt. I'm so happy for him. Your Dad is amazing. Actually I found your whole family amazing, whatever happened, you all seemed to bounce back" Blaine smiled at the memory before looking at his watch. He still had an hour to get to the hospital. He'd be fine

"So do you keep in touch with anyone from New Direction?" Kurt asked  
"Only Sam and Mike briefly. I never got very close to any of the others, you know to have that friendship beyond high school. The Warblers however, Wes lives about an hour from me, David is in Calafornia but we still keep in touch, Jeff and Nick live about half an hour from us and of course Sam"

"Even though you spent two years at McKinely, and two years at Dalton?" Kurt asked intregued  
"What can I say? New Directions for my first year were your friends, not mine, not really and by senior year, I was too busy to form any solid relationships apart from Sam ,Tina and Mike."

They continued to speak for a while before Blaine's alarm went off

"That's good. Look Kurt I have to go. I have a meeting soon. It's been great to see you and catch up" Blaine said pulling his coat on

"Yes. It was. Can we do this again?"  
"Maybe. I need to talk to Sebastian again"  
"This, I don't, I just don't understand why you need Sebastian's permission?" Kurt said

Blaine took pity on him in that moment. Kurt did seem to genuinely care about Blaine and Blaine missed having someone who cared about him and only him.

"Tell you what. Even if Sebastian doesn't like the idea that we meet up, I will still tell you what's wrong so hopefully you understand why we have reached that decision. I am sorry I can't tell you more, but it's not mine to tell with his permission." Blaine answered before hugging Kurt. Kurt gratefully returned the hug. He had a lot to think about.

"Look Blaine regardless of what's decided. Please know that despite everything over the years I still care for you and I want to help you. So if you need anything, please get in touch. OK?"

"I will. Thank you Kurt." Blaine said and grabbed his coat and left

Blaine arrived at the hospital and met Sebastian outside. They walked in and waited 20 minutes before they were called.

"Mr Anderson and Mr Smyth. I hope you are both well?" Dr. Manx asked formally  
"We are" Blaine said quietly. The doctor then dropped the formalities.

"Sebastian, any more episodes? And do you know specific triggers?" She questioned him

"A few. One big one was seeing Blaine with an ex boyfriend from school and a few minor ones. My moods have also rapidly been changing too"  
"Headache? Sickness? Fatigue? With the current medication?" Shoe continued to question  
"No more than usual."  
"OK. We need to get your CT and MRI scan done then we can see if we have made any progress with treatment"

Sebastian went for a scan, while Blaine waited outside for him. The doctor had the results back less than half an hour later and called them back into the office

"Let me just refresh my memories, you were diagnosed with Meduloblastoma 5 years ago. When you were first diagnosed we did radiation therapy and managed to shrink it in size before we removed it. We followed we Chemo to destroy the remaining cells which was successful. You were in remission 3 years ago. 6 Months ago you came here because you had similar symptoms. The tumour had returned to a different area in your brain, the frontal lobe. We followed the same procedure and I have just got your results back from the scans." he said pulling out the scans and looking at them "Can you see this mass here? This is your tumour. Now the good news is it hasn't grown any more. The bad news is it hasn't got any smaller. With this in mind I think our next course of action is to try a higher dose of radiotherapy. I would like to warn you at this point, that while we may be able to shrink this, it will be unlikely we will be able to remove it unless it shrinks dramatically as it has already connected to too much tissue in the surrounding area. I am going to be frank with both of you. I believe doing this will buy us time however it is highly unlikely this is curable. The normal symptoms that may be exhibited and hair loss could be a problem, though you were fine last time so maybe that won't be a worry. Now you will need to continue to take the steroids to keep the liquid around the tumour to a minimum and maximise effectiveness of radiation. I am sorry the news isn't more uplifting"  
"So you mean it's terminal?" Sebastian asked already knowing the truth

"It's stage 4, yes. Now the good thing is treatment will buy us time. I've read of patients who have lived with a tumour like this for 7 years. Unfortunately I have also known patients that have lasted months. Once the treatment is over, we will have a better idea of what time frame we are dealing with" Dr. Manx answered

Blaine looked stunned and Sebastian took his hands, gently rubbing his hands over his knuckles.

"Can we schedule treatment to start next week?" The Doctor asked

"Can Blaine and I talk about it please, before we decide anything?" Sebastian asked. He knew Blaine needed to feel some form of control over this choice, as he had been very pro-treatment.  
"Sebastian! Are you serious? You have to have that treatment. It could help" Blaine argued

"I will give you a moment alone" The doctor said exiting the room  
"It's only going to by us time" Sebastian said sadly

"Is this about the steroids? Sebastian the tumour can affect behaviour and personality too. It's not just the drugs. It won't change your mood or anything dramatically" Blaine tried to reason

"I don't know Blaine" Sebastian said

"You can't give up. You could have another 7 years inside you, maybe longer? You need to continue this treatment Sebastian."

"How about we deal. We'll try one more round, then see if any progress is made. If we make progress, we'll talk about more later about how much treatment we can have. If not, we'll discuss other options" Sebastian tried to reason

"It just sounds like you are giving up" Blaine argued

"I'm not. I just want things on my terms. Everything about this tumour is uncontrollable. Treatment I can control. You and I both know we need our own forms of control. I can't control what this tumour is doing but I can control the treatment" Sebastian tried to argue

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I know. I am trying to be supportive but I just, I can't afford to lose you. I don't think I will ever be ready, but I won't be ready any time soon" Blaine said quietly and Sebastian saw the tears in his eyes "I'm sorry Blaine"

"No. It's your life. I'm only your partner, and we only have a daughter!" Blaine said angrily  
"Don't do this Blaine. Please. I already feel guilty enough but I'm just, I need to be back in control?" Sebastian begged

"I know you do. I'm sorry for pulling that card in you. I just really love you. You win with a slight clause if it decreases the tumour, you continue the treatment as long as you can Seb until WE make the choice about when to stop."

"That's not fair Blaine" Sebastian said

"Hear me out please? I promise when it comes down to it, I will respect your final choice BUT you must listen to my argument and my opinion and take them on board. Think about them and evaluate them like the lawyer you are. Then if you still don't agree with me, and wish to do it your way, I will do everything in my power to support you" Blaine reasoned "I just, I can't bear the idea of being without you and Kira can not be without her father longer than she has to"  
"Blaine..." Sebastian attempted to reason even though he knew he would give into Blaine. It was fair to at least listen to him as this would affect both their lives.  
"I know it will happen eventually. I'm not completely naïve. I just want as long as possible with you." Blaine finished his speech  
"Blaine. I love how much you want me to be around as long as possible but..." He didn't finish before Blaine pulled Sebastian into him for a hug

"I know Seb. Let's get this appointment booked and get home. I want to see Kira" Blaine said

Sebastian knew that for now the argument was over. No doubt in the coming months this argument would continue to surface but all Sebastian could do is agree with Baine's wish at least for time time being

"Fine. I promise when it comes to it, we will discuss it and we will come to a solution" Sebastian said in his professional voice before calling the doctor back in.

"Yes we will book the next available appointment" Sebastian said  
"Excellent. Next week. Monday 12.30pm" Dr. Manx replied  
"Yes. That's fine. How many sessions do you think we'll need?" Sebastian asked

"We'll start every day, for 2 weeks starting next week. Then we'll check the results and see what else is required. Do you have a local place to stay?"  
"No but I can drive him back and forth. Summer holidays start next week so that won't be a problem" Blaine answered  
"Excellent. It's up to you whether you want to continue working. I would recommend keeping things as normal as possible for the moment. We'll know more once the treatment has finished. Of course there will be no treatment at weekends which should give you a chance to recover"  
"Thank you doctor, we'll see you in 2 weeks" Blaine said and Sebastian shook hands with the Doctor before grasping Blaine's hand as he left. They booked the treatment and left the hospital.

"Let's get you home Seb. I think family bonding time is required" Blaine said with a sad smile.


End file.
